Last One Standing
by LeemanXD
Summary: Ryuk and the other Death Gods want entertainment, as do Aion and his sinners. So they've decided to play a little game... of Battle Royale! The Death Note gang have been entered along with the Chrono Crusade gang. There can only be one winner, but who?


Time To Play The Game

They were sitting in a circle, the moonlight shining down upon them. They weren't human, clearly. Many of them had sharp pointed teeth, and odd looking eyes. Like a cats their pupils were just slits. They were all talking over each other, trying to get their opinions across.

"We don't have the authority to do this!" Shouted one, "we'll pay for crossing him!"

"Shut up Rem!" Another yelled, "of course we have the authority, it's our powers to kill off humans."

"Yeah with the DeathNote! Not some game invented by the humans. Ryuk, we're not gonna get away with this." The one called Ryuk glared at her.

"Leave that to me," he said, grinning.

Light awoke with a start. His head was spinning, his heart racing.

"Ryuk!" He yelled. No answer. "RYUK!" He screamed. Still no answer. He looked around, he wasn't in his bed, in his room, but rather at a desk, in a classroom. Several people lay on the desks surrounding his, many of them he recognized. On the desk next to him was L, and next to L lay Misa. Mello sat upright behind Light, and Near was next to Mello, wide awake. He did not recognize the others, there were two young girls, three women, a young boy and an old man. What was going on? A small tv at the front of the class suddenly came on, and a small woman was stood in front of a blue background.

"Hello! And welcome to Battle Royale 2009! Im your host Shader! here's what exactly is going on. You are going to play a game called Battle Royale! It's a fun game involving an island, players...And oh yes! Weapons! The aim of th game is to kill eachother off until there is only one left. Last one standing is the winner!"

Roars of anger went up at that last statement. Everyone stood up and began rushing to the door, when a man's voice suddenly yelled "Stop!" A silver haired man, with glasses, was now on screen.

"Aion!" Someone growled, when Light turned to see who it was he saw a boy, probably no more than thirteen, standing there eyeing the screen angrily. He had pointed ears and long hair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Shader said in a mocking tone. She held up a small remote conrtol. "See this? One push on this and those collars around your neck slice your throats open! Which brings me to the rules. There are no rules in Battle Royale, anything goes. However, at certain points during the day danger zones and times will be read out over the speakers, if any of you are in the danger zones at the time specified.." She made a movement across her neck with her finger, "It's bye bye to that unlucky person. Also, there's a time limit to this game. If in three days there is more than one person standing, then all the remaining people's collars will be set off, and that means no one wins! Ok, moving on. You see the packs by the door? When I call your name come and get them, they contain food, maps, compasses and weapons. The weapons are completely random. You could have anything from an axe to a toothbrush. When you've collected your packs, head out the door onto the island, when your out the door the game begins, so be careful! Ok let's get started. Joshua Christopher!"

The young blonde boy stood up shakily. He looked to one of the young girls, his twin by the look of it, then collected his bag and ran out the door.

"Ok, Rosette Christopher!" The boys twin stood up, she looked unsure of whether or not to go.

"Rosette.." One of the women said, she was dressed in a nuns outfit, and had a small pair of glasses perched on her nose.

"I'll wait for you outside," she said and followed her brother.

"Next, Azmaria Hendric!" The youngest girl stayed seated. "Azmaria Hendric!" Shader said again. The girl still wouldn't move, tears rolled down her face and she was shaking violently.

"Thats you apostle!" Aion yelled. Immediately she jumped up and ran to grab a bag, but as she did so slid over and fell into the pile. Mello let out a laugh behind him.

"Sister Kate Valentine!" The nun stood up and walked to the pile of bags. She picked one up, opened it, removed the pistol inside and walked out the door.

"Is she crazy?" Mello asked, "how is she gonna protect herself? Don't tell me she thinks the almighty lord will watch over her."

"Chrono!" The boy who looked thirteen grabbed his bag and walked out without a word. "Fiore Harvenheit!" The remaining woman began crying and pleading for her to be spared.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She screamed, "you can't expect me to do this, to kill off people I've known and loved for years! You brainwashed me before, but now I'm free, you won't force me to do anything ever again!" Aion began to laugh.

"You don't want to play Fiore?" He asked her, smirking. "So be it!" And with that grabbed the remote and pressed the button. Fiore stumbled backwards, waiting for her collar to go off. She stopped and looked down at the collar in confusion. Suddenly there was a scream. The woman who had been crying threw herself against the wall and everyone watched as the collar sliced through the flesh of her neck. Blood spurted everywhere, on the walls, on the ceiling, on people. Her body finally slumped to the floor, blood trickling down from the deep gash in her neck. Fiore began screaming wildly, cursing Aion and telling him she would kill him. "Get out before you join your sister!" With that she ran out, leaving her sister where she was.

"Next, Edward Hamilton, the Elder!" The old man followed everyone else through the door. "Ok, next in line is L!" L stood up and awkwardly walked towards the bags. He stood there for a moment, probably calculating his probability of getting a good weapon, and finally picked up a bag and walked out. "Nate River!" Light stared at her confused, who was Nate River? Near stood up and grabbed a bag, he looked Light in the eye and walked out. So that was his name... Light would remember that later. Mello followed Near, Misa after Mello, which just left Light. "Ok, our last contestant Light Yagami!" He picked up his bag, looked at the dead girl laying on the floor, and walked out.

It was freezing outside, even in his jacket Light felt cold. He scanned the area for any sign of life. He had to be careful, performing just one action without thinking could get him killed. To his left was a forest, to his right the edge of a cliff and in front of him open space. Logically he should head into the woods, where the bushes and leaves can camouflage him. However, the likelihood that the others had made the same decision was very high, so he decided to walk out in the open, he would still have to keep an eye out though. He soon realised he was walking on a road, which would lead to some kind of village, and hopefully a chance of people. Sitting down for a break he opened up his bag. Inside he found food, water, a map and compass, and right at the bottom he found... a toothbrush. "Great," he said, "What am I supposed to do with this?" The bushes rustled behind him, he jumped up, toothbrush held at the ready.

"Light?"

"Who is it?" A figure stepped out from the shadows, revealing blonde hair and a slim figure, "Misa."

"Oh Light I was worried someone had gotten you already!" She yelled in excitement, wrapping her arms around him.

"Misa be quiet! Someone might hear us."

"Oh right, so what weapon did you get?" Light remained silent. "Light?"

"Well... a toothbrush." Misa laughed hysterically. "Yeah, Yeah keep laughing. So what do you have?"

"Me? Oh a pistol," she said, pulling up her skirt to reveal a gun, holstered on her leg. "Do you like it?" She asked, pushing her leg up against Light. He rolled his eyes. It was always about sex with her.

"I think we should get going, before anyone turns up."

"Light why do you always avoid flirting with me?"

"No I don't, what are you talking about? Look, let's just go, before we're spotted by someone." Misa stared at him as he walked away, she was getting closer to him, she could feel it.

**DAY ONE CASUALTIES:**

**Sattella Harvenheit**


End file.
